Flame Prospects
by Lilac's Garden of Inspiration
Summary: : is about the Decimo Generation. It's also mainly about relationships, and it's a canon and a crossover ship anthology. There are a few sets within Flame Prospects; they'll mainly focus on Tsuna and his guardians, but occasionally someone else gets to have some limelight too. Set 1: XO with Bleach; character: Kurosaki Ichigo
1. S 1: Strawberry Skies

KHR/Bleach Snippet

Fem!Tsuna, element!Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuiro

Multiflame Ichi

* * *

"Um, you look.. peeved…" She trailed off, uncertainty colouring her tone. The young man across from her scowled, handsome features painted with annoyance. "I am." He replied to her, shortly. "I-I'm sorry," she almost whispered, "I didn't mean to bother you…" At her words, the young man's scowl was joined by a glare, though not directed at her, she still somehow thought that his glare could set someone on fire if he focused hard enough. "Why are you apologizing?" He bit out rather curtly. "It isn't like it's your fault that my idiotic.. acquaintances.. thought that this would be a good idea."

That was true, Kurosaki Ichigo's two close- he hesitated to call them friends, but that was what the two were- friends (for lack of a better term) decided that they'd 'help their bro out, and set him up with a cute chick.' He scoffed, those two morons decided that they'd 'accidentally' lock him and the cute transfer student up together in the classroom.

Sawada Tsunade was in this nebulous emotional place, unsure as to whether she should be sad, happy, scared, upset or what. She had been strong-armed by Reborn into attending a different high school for a year, to see if she and her Guardians could cope without each other's physical presences; and according to her tutor, so far, so good- between Lambo, Mukuro, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyouya, there were only two instances of a person being 'bitten to death' unnecessarily- hey, baby steps forwards were still steps in the right direction- that had to count for something- right? In any case, she was still stuck with the scowling ginger, who was glaring out of the windows, face pensieve. This Kurosaki-kun, he reminded her of Hayato-kun in a way, and she felt her intuition purr, there was reason enough to like Kurosaki-kun, and there was more than he let on to him too…

Actively unbeknownst to the two teens, Tsunade's flames, and power reached out to brush against Ichigo's, trying to sway him into her Sky, and succeeding to the point. The Inverse Storm/Lightning attributed Substitute Shinigami felt a powerful draw on his soul….


	2. S 1: Strawberry Storms

Here's an alternate to Strawberry Skies! (This is gonna be a mini-series!)

* * *

The green eyed girl stared. And stared. Her hands twitched, as though longing to jump to a weapon; or, as Ichigo watched, in amused/scared silence, maybe Keigo's neck. 'I mean, he does tend to blather, but this is ridiculous..'

.

Hayate Gokudera was torn- she wanted to be there for Tsuna-sama, but she also wanted to listen to Reborn's advice: splitting the Decimo Generation up to teach them independence, and make an allowance for their individual interests. She was really interested in music, and in the occult. Reborn had given her the choice between two schools, Ouran Academy- where Tsuna-sama was enrolled because he was an heir, and, technically she was too, but it was too.. much.. for her tastes; the other was Karakura High, which was smack-dab in the middle of the ever-changing psychic zone. The choice was simple, really. Hayate jumped at the chance to document any supernatural case she could. Now, however, she was almost regretting that hasty choice. Almost. She discovered a classmate of hers could interact with ghosts, when he asked her why her father was following her everywhere.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki was used to being the weird, delinquent kid, but this girl almost upstaged him. From her silver- holy hell, silver- hair, vibrant green eyes, smoking habit and general disrespect for authority, which hid a genius intellect, the teachers assumed the two of them were no-good thugs. The idiot teachers were mostly wrong, of course, but the only good choice they made concerning the two, was introducing them.

He and Hayate got along like a house on fire. They shared a general bad attitude about disrespecting the dead, though he was a bit wary of her vehement interest in the occult/supernatural/paranormal, which she pursued with a dogged ferocity that had Keigo making jokes he shouldn't make, and Chizuru harassing the so-called Yanki girl.

.

It was an interesting picture the four of them made- Tatsuki Arisawa, in detention for punishing Chizuru, when the twit got too handsy with an oblivious Orihime; Ichigo and Chad, in detention for whaling on a couple of high school thugs who thought some classmates were easy pickings; and Hayate, in detention for mouthing off to a teacher, who was wrong, and making the attempt to put the fear of women in Keigo- and awkward silence reigned, until Hayate finally busted out the questions she really wanted to ask: "Kurosaki," she began, "Is it true that you see and interact with ghosts?" The three Karakura natives choked on air, or laughter as the case was. "Yes," the three chorused, slightly out of unison, and in various states of amusement. "It's as true as the ghost of your father, who's been following you around." Hayate's face adopted a poleaxed expression, "Father?" she stumbled, "My father isn't dead-" she cut herself off, and a look of annoyance crossed her face. "G!" she hissed, "Come on, Oyaji, no use hiding! Old man, seriously!?" Chad, Tatsuki and Ichigo shared a look, before startling, as a ghost or something began to materialize. The apparition shared features with Hayate, and it would be easy to see them as parent and child.


	3. S 1: Strawberry Suns

Part 3/5 for Strawberry Elements! Set 2, which is Dragon's Elements, is in progress, and Sets 3, 4, and 5, are being drafted!

* * *

Sasagawa Ryou was often compared to the Sun, bright, warm, and always there, it wasn't exactly a surprise that she drew people in, much like the Sun's own gravitational pull. She wasn't exactly a female classic, no. The ever-energetic Ryou was often seen training, and was on the constant lookout for a sparring partner. To little surprise, no-one wanted to take her up on her offer.

.

No-one, it seemed, did not include Sado Yasutora "Chad", or Kurosaki Ichigo. The two young men were called delinquents by most of the population of Karakura High, and when 'that nutty chick' heard that, she said, "But I thought delinquents wore pompadours?" No-one was brave enough to ask what she meant by that; as she made that remark _after_ reaching a three-way tie in a free-for-all sparring session between her, Chad and Ichigo- apparently, this new girl was a bit of a monster.

.

Arisawa Tatsuki was fairly impressed with Sasagawa- not many people could keep up with Karakura's resident bully hunters, let alone, female people. Though, the martial artist thought, with her rumoured training schedule, Sasagawa Ryou wasn't 'many people', was she?

.

Tatsuki got her answer: no. Sasagawa Ryou was beyond what most would call 'normal'. The white-haired girl had asked Ichigo if he knew any girls willing to spot her at the gym, and the ginger had volunteered Tatsuki. Jerk. Though she did wonder if Ichigo and/or Chad knew their new friend's absolutely ridiculous exercise and training regimen.

.

"Ha!" Tatsuki felt vindicated. Ryou was bemused, Ichigo and Chad stared at her as if she were a madwoman. "What?" Both male teens blinked, unsure of what to say. "Um…" Ichigo started. Tatsuki laughed at him. He cursed softly, " _Very eloquent Kurosaki... You idiot…_ "


	4. S 1: Strawberry Lightning

Leonora Bovino was electrifying. She came off a little ditsy, but she was smart and funny. Her 'twin' sister was scary, and many students at Karakura High were very thankful the other girl did not attend their school. They apparently did not realize that scary ran in the family.

One evening, her phone rang, a familiar number on screen. Leonora practically dove at her phone, "Hey Tsuna-nii!" She greeted warmly, "Did you know that Haru showed me pictures of the jackets Reborn inspired her to design? They're so cool! When do you think she'll let me wear mine?" Her brother chuckled, "After you finish your first year, I-Pin has to wait for the same thing." Leonora pouted, "I bet Fuuta gets to wear his now…" Her brother barked a laugh, " _Scintilla_ ," his voice sounded warm, "No-one but Hayato, Takeshi and I will be wearing the jackets until next year, don't worry. If anything, I should worry. Haru and Reborn are plotting something." The green-eyed teen had to laugh at that. "Oh no!" She looked out of her window, the sun had just dipped below the horizon, "I should get back to my studying, Tsuna-nii, I hope you can come visit soon!"

Of all things, Leonora wasn't expecting a call from her aniki the next night. "Tsu-nii? Aren't you busy?" He sounded kind of exasperated, " _Sì, piccola scintilla_ , by all rights I _should_ be, but a _certain_ someone overheard us, and wants me to drop by. Apparently, the general Namimori public thinks we're all an up-and-coming yakuza family, or some ridiculous thing, especially since Haru got it in her head to make those jackets, and make us model them around town before we left. So she says that we're going to look the part; apparently, I'm getting acting lessons- can you believe it?" Leonora snickered, sometimes Haru gets caught up in her cosplay schemes and drags people into them, the more things change, they stay the same... "And hair dye, contact lenses, some amout of Hayato-approved 'punky' jewelry, makeup too actually." The teen shook her head as her brother rambled on, sounding a little panicked and exasperated in equal amounts, "Mama thinks it's amazing, 'My Tsu-kun, an actor!' she says, and I don't have the heart to tell her otherwise!" Just then, she thought he was throwing his hands in the air, with that one 'what control do I even have in my life' expression he had come to perfect over the years of knowing Reborn and his scheming ways. Her brother's voice broke her musings, "Say, Leonora, how much do you want that jacket early?"

Leonora Bovino is pretty tough, all things considered, and doesn't take being labeled 'easy pickings' well. She beats the thugs that were trying to harass her, and in the process, catches the eye of Karakura High's most known delinquent: Kurosaki Ichigo. He approaches her the next day, with a peace offering of grape bubblegum, and an offer to join his ragtag group of friends; who remind her of her famiglia.

She's been amused for weeks, her brother has been calling, and telling her that she has to act too- not that that will be difficult- and she's been given their definitive aliases. Tsuna-nii is Shi, Haya-nii is Arashi, Take-nii is Akuma. They're going to pick her up from school, and give her her jacket, and she's knows that she will probably end up freaking her new friends out.

That day has come- where Ichigo and crew have been acting a little twitchy around her, because Leonora has been antsy. After the final bell rings, Leonora and Ichigo, who've grown close as of late, lead their pack down to the school gates, with their friends following close behind. As they pass through the gates, they take notice, there's four shady young adults loitering outside the gates. It stuns Leonora- she can tell who each of the four people are, because those are her brother, his Left, his Right and Haru, but damn. The four look so different. Aniki dyed his hair black with blond frosted tips, 'Arashi' got a few piercings, 'Akuma' bleached his hair and put contacts in, so did Ai. They looked on edge, and completely different, with angry, almost unapproachable auras. This sets Ichigo, and Chad a little bit on edge too.

'Shi' was leaning against a wall, waiting for his little sister to be done with school, beside him, his right hand was doing the same thing, except 'Arashi' was smoking. A little ways away, 'Ai' and 'Akuma' were crouched, playing a betting game with a coin and knife. They painted a very different picture than they normally did. Usually, Tsuna, Hayato, Haru and Takeshi came off as open, approachable and warm- normally that is; today, they decided to play along with one of Haru and Reborn's madcap cosplay schemes.

Leonora squealed, and launched herself at the punk with the frost tipped hair, "Aniki!" The young man smirked, "Ah, Imouto, never change…" She disengaged the hug, and introduced her new friends to her brother and his crew. "Aniki, everyone, this is Kurosaki-kun, Asano-kun, Arisawa-Chan, Sado-kun, Inoue-chan, and Kojima-kun." Her brother smirked an uncharacteristic, but familiar smirk, "Ah, pleasure kiddies." He chuckled, "Nora must really like you to have introduced you all to me and my crew… I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Shi." Here he nodded to the silverette, who smirked around another cigarette, "Arashi." The blonde that was with the three males spoke next, "I'm Ai, and that's-" The tallest man cut her off, chuckling somewhat darkly, a twisted smirk pulling his lips, "Call me Akuma.." Orihime edged back, almost entirely behind Tatsuki, who had followed Leonora, unsettled by the feeling of not-quite-right that radiated off of the introduced Akuma, who had stood to loom menacingly by his Boss' side, skilfully and terrifyingly flipping around the knife from earlier.


End file.
